Casey's Secret
by dirtythings666
Summary: Derek finds an unexpected kind of website on Casey's computer. Hello, opportunity.
1. Part 1

**Casey's Secret part 1**

He flicked the bathroom light off as he exited, sleepily scratching the back of his head as he trudged down the hallway. Derek Venturi paused as he noticed a blue-ish glow coming from Casey's room.

Is she really up this late? He thought, his face scrunched slightly in confusion before he snickered to himself, thinking, that would be a first. She's such an old lady with her early bedtimes...

He couldn't help but wonder why she was up this late. Was something wrong? He considered this, and approached her door, knowing he should probably knock. However, he was never very good about doing what he knows he should do, and just pushed the door open.

Derek was very surprised when he wasn't bombarded with annoyed complaints about how he needs to learn to have some manners and knock before entering a "ladys room." He looked around, noticing that Casey was laying in her bed: sound asleep. The blue-ish glow, however, was still there. And it was her computer.

He bit his lip. She never left that thing on. He had always wanted to see what sorts of stuff she might have on it. Not to mention, he's had plenty of nights where he wanted to use it for porn since his last one got screwed up by viruses. She wouldn't allow this though, informing him that porn was 'disgusting' and 'anti-feminist.' He rolled his eyes at the memory.

_Whatever, if she wakes up and bitches at me for it...I'll just tell her that maybe she shouldn't leave her computer on then if it's such a big deal. _

This was good enough for him, so he cracked his knuckles and seated himself at her computer. She had a minimized tab at the bottom of the screen... "whippedass"? Derek's face contorted. _What the fuck. _

He clicked it, and had to slap his hand over his mouth in order to prevent the shocked laughter from waking Casey up. He couldn't believe what that site was! He snickered into his hand, glancing from the screen, back to innocently sleeping Casey, again and again.

_Does she really go on here? _

As he scrolled, he saw images of women being spanked, tied up, and...fucked. He swallowed hard as he felt himself stiffening some from the view: but even more so from the fact that his "Princess" was looking at things like this. This was golden. This was great blackmail potential...this was hot as fuck.

He minimized the site, and walked over to her bed, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk.." he whispered quietly to her. "Oh, Casey. You never cease to surprise me."

Casey nuzzled into her pillow as an unconcious response.

"You just wait." He risked placing a very light kiss on her head. "...just wait to see what tomorrow will bring for you. Because NOW, you've given me an excuse to corner you..." He smirked and left her room. He had to do some searching in his own for a certain pair of handcuffs.

-/-/

Casey was chipper as usual the next morning, glowing as she took a seat at the Macdonald-Venturi breakfast table. "I can already tell that today is going to be great!" She beamed, fixing her robe before grabbing the spoon to the bowl of cereal that Nora had set out for her.

Derek laughed some, lifting up his bowl to loudly slurp his milk.

He felt Casey's annoyed stare on him and he put the bowl back down. "Yeah?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Do you have to be gross and/or annoying EVERY morning?" She asked crossly.

"Not every morning," He noted, placing his bowl in the sink. "Just most mornings, and usually I wait until you come down."

Casey gave her shocked, angry expression she often gave at these sorts of responses. "I can't..." she grasped for words, "I can't BELIEVE how inconsiderate you can be." She glared and he stuck his tongue out at her when she turned her head away.

Nora attempted to break up their bickering by asking Casey, "What is extra special about today, Casey?"

Casey calmed down and smiled, "Well, I had this great dream last night!"

Derek almost choked as he swallowed a mouthful of toast. His coughing interrupted the conversation, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Derek, you alright?" Nora asked.

"Chew your food, son." George said, rolling his eyes. "You would think you'd have to quit telling your kid that once they're in high school...but not when your son is Derek Venturi." He smirked at Derek to show he was messing with him. Derek playfully swatted at his Dad, who retaliated.

Derek nodded at Nora's question. "I feel...great." He gave special emphasis to the word 'great' as his eyes landed on Casey. Casey gave him a weird look, but decided that it was probably just Derek being well...Derek!

"What was your dream about, Case?" George asked.

"Were there handcuffs in it?" Derek asked bluntly, smirking at her as their eyes locked.

Casey got quiet, her expression suddenly serious.

"Handcuffs?" Nora asked, confused. "OH! Well we were watching that one movie about the woman who was framed for murdering her husband and..."

Nora was drowned out between Derek and Casey as they stared at one another. Casey's heart was racing. _What the hell is he on about?_

"...so it would make sense that your dream was probably about arresting someone...but how would that be such a great dream?" Nora laughed as Casey caught the end of her Mother's take on why Derek said 'handcuffs.'

Casey forced a smile, "No. It wasn't about that." Her smile got a little tighter as she turned towards Derek.

Casey suddenly stood up. "I'm excusing myself...it IS Saturday after all, maybe I should..sleep in longer." She seemed so weird and distant as she said it.

"Have a good sleep, Spacey!" Derek called out puesdo-affectionately to her.


	2. Part 2

**Casey's Secret part 2**

She hadn't slept at all when she got to her room.

She sat on her bed, racking her brain for what exactly he meant by that little handcuffs comment. There was no way he'd know. She never told HIM...she never told ANYONE. Not even Emily. The way she saw it, it was shameful. How could she, a proud feminist...actually enjoy those messed up things that were happening on it? Not only that, but it was way too embarrassing to tell other people that she...masturbates. She cringed, her face turning red. She even had a hard time admitting these sorts of things to herself.

Her head snapped up when she heard her door creak open.

"Marti...?" She asked, knowing that sometimes Marti would forget to knock.

"Oh, no." Casey's heart dropped as Derek walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Case. You're embarrassing me." Derek placed a hand on his heart, dramatically acting as though her displeasure 'offends' him.

"What exactly was that comment about downstairs, DEREK?" Casey was up and in his face, her blue eyes fierce with rage. "Tell me. What did that mean, exactly?!"

Derek leaned in closer so that the tips of their noses brushed. "Calm. Down." Derek instructed. She hated it when he played this stupid game of being extremely mellow when she was angry. It was like he WANTED her to go crazy! Then again, he probably did.

Casey pushed him away. "HELL-O? Personal space?! Now tell me. TELL. ME." She was starting to panic.

Derek remained calm, just watching her as she freaked out. Finally, Casey sat down on her bed.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"...I want to know why you said that, Derek." She asked, much calmer, more serious. "I mean it. Please."

Derek sat beside her, much to her surprise. His hand slid slowly up her back as she felt his hot breath in her ear. "Usually. You're a stickler about making sure your computer is *off* before you go to bed."

Casey tensed up.

"Not last night. Last night, I saw what you look at. I know what you like, Casey." His fingers skillfully rubbed the back of her neck.

Casey blinked a bunch before bursting out, "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAW, BUT YOU'RE *WRONG*!" She jerked away from his touch, attempting to bolt out the door.

Before she could open it to leave, Derek had her pinned against her door with his body.

He was strong, and her attempts at fighting were useless no matter how much she tried. "Derek, what are you DOING?" She spat. "Let me go! This is RAPE!"

Derek kept her pinned, placing soft kisses along the nape of her neck. "Is it rape when said victim WANTS it?" He smirked against her skin.

"If you say I'm wrong...we can find that out." He nodded, and then reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Lay on the bed."

Casey felt herself trembling hard, not knowing how to handle all of the conflicting emotions: arousal, anger, and fear. She hated him so much right now. Much more than usual. How dare he?! How DARE he invade her privacy?!

"You're. Not. My. Boss." She said weakly, trying to keep her will strong.

"Oh? I'm not? We'll see." He took her and threw her onto her bed, before quickly pinning her wrists above her head.

"I'll scream, Derek!" She prepared to open up her mouth to do so, but Derek firmly placed one hand over her mouth. "You can, Case. Scream all you want. Cry, thrash around, beg for someone to help you. Our parents aren't home. The kids aren't either. Went to some stupid exhibit thing...won't be back for hours. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'm insulted, Casey. I may not be book smart like you, but you would think that you'd know by now that my intelligence shows itself in other ways, princess." The word 'princess' had a sinister tone to it.

Casey's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. He had this all figured out...he was right though, she should have known he wouldn't have tried to pull this with their family being home.

He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "Let's get you secured before we have anymore fun." Casey cried out, attempting again to struggle, and again, it was pointless. He had her handcuffed to her bedpost.

"DEREK! What are you going to do to me..?" She asked, her voice cracking towards the end as she felt her confidence disappearing.

"I'm just going to check to see if you really are into this or not. If you're not, I'll let you go." He smirked.

"F-ffine just HURRY. UP." She urged anxiously. She hoped so much that her stupid body wouldn't react...

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. She was tense and not responding, so he took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit her. She gasped in pain. He kissed her bleeding lip and said softly against her mouth, "Kiss back, and open your mouth some." He instructed.

She growled but complied and kissed him back the second time, then she parted her lips slightly. His tongue took full advantage of the tiny opening and forced it's way in, tasting and exploring.

She was giving tiny muffles of protest in the kiss, but continued to kiss him back to avoid being bitten again.

This was exciting to her. There was something...thrilling, so adrenaline-pumping, about losing control.

Derek broke the kiss and began unbuttoning her top. "Derek.." She said shyly, her face turning pink. He glanced up at her to give her a reassuring smile before returning his attention to unbuttoning her. He opened up the shirt, revealing her pink, laced bra.

"Sexy." He smirked as she avoided his eyes. His strong hands reached up and took her breasts, rubbing. "This won't do. It's hot, but it's in the way." He reached beneath Casey to unhook her bra, lifting it up to expose her breasts.

"Oh, yeah. These are nice..." He licked his lips, massaging them as his thumbs rubbed on her nipples. "They're big and full...but don't think I haven't noticed how nice they were before, Spacey. Remember that slutty Babe Reider stunt you pulled?" He smirked at her dark cheeks as he tweaked her nipple with his index finger. Casey felt tense. "S-sshut up. I didn't wear that so you could drool over me...it was to reinforce my sexuality!"

Derek chuckled and started sucking on one of her nipples. Since she was off guard, she let a breathy moan escape her lips. She quickly shut up. Derek stopped sucking. "What was that, Casey? I'm giving a final test...one that's going to confirm what sorts of bad things you like." He grasped both her nipples with his fingers and rolled them to get them hard. She squirmed, her thighs wanting to rub together.

Then he pulled and tugged. She stiffened and tried not to react, but she could feel the ache in her clit. "ow.." she said softly. Derek smiled. "No, don't try that..." He laughed. "It hurt some, I'm sure...but you liked that, didn't you?" He leaned down and swirled his tongue onto one nipple in circular motion before gently nipping it. She yelped.

"Alright. Let's see...is Casey Macdonald kinky?" He reached down to slide his hand under her skirt. She struggled, "NONONONO!"

His thumb rubbed over the damp spot in her panties. "Yes...she is. She's very fucking kinky. These panties are soaked, Case."

She looked away in shame.

"Quit being so damn ashamed of it." He commented harshly, pulling her skirt and underwear down as he spoke to her. "You're always in charge, everyone relies on you too fucking much...it's no wonder you like this shit, Case. I think you want to be helpless for once and to depend on someone else."

Casey still chose not to look at him, but was considering what he said. "...you think?" She asked softly.

"I know." He replied, licking his lips as he looked at her pussy. "God, Casey...you're smooth...swollen some...and wet. All for me." She blushed hard. "Derek! Stop looking at it like that!" She tried to close her legs, but he kept them open.

"Keep your legs open unless you want me to bust your ass with my belt. I know your parents didn't 'believe' in spankings, but the Venturi's do. I would love to whip you." He winked at her, very obviously aroused. Casey gulped and for now, she would listen.

He moved his hands, he decided to keep looking for a moment at her pussy before he reached hand down and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Casey groaned, squirming. She felt the arousal stirring in her stomach.

"Derek.." She whispered.

He gave her what she wanted, and started rubbing her opening. "You sound good saying my name while you're being fingered." He smirked and slipped a finger in. "Fuck...you're really tight."

She gasped and moaned, "Derek, derek...please.." Her hips twitched some. "Please give me more.."

He was happy she was finally letting herself relax and enjoy this. He pulled his finger in and out of her tight twat, "I don't know, Case. Do you deserve it? You were really rude to me at breakfast this morning, if I remember correctly..." He continued to finger fuck her. This time, though, he brought his other finger to the entrance, but didn't put it in.

"I'm...s-ss-sorrry.." She stammered. "Please, add the other.."

"Alright, whore. I'll add the other." Casey felt a pang of arousal hit her as he called her something so filthy. He slipped his other finger in. "I'm shocked it even fit..." he commented, pulling them in and out. "Probably easy because of how SOAKED you are. You're a bad girl, you know that?"

Casey felt herself becoming weak. "...yes..." She said quietly, as if she were actually ashamed.

"Should I punish you for getting fingered by your step brother?" He asked, his thumb now rubbing her clit as his fingers went in and out.

"...y-yes!" Casey cried out as his thumb was added.

"Should I beat that ass?" He asked harshly, his cock painful by now from the restriction of his jeans.

Casey nodded, almost sobbing from the pleasure and her 'shame'. "Yeees, Derek, please punish me...please...I've been bad.."

He uncuffed her. "Turn over onto your stomach." He instructed. She shakily did as told, her cunt aching from the absence of his fingers.

"We're doing 10 smacks with my belt. I want you to count each one out loud." He said coolly as he bent his belt in half.

Casey trembled, her bare bottom feeling so vulnerable in knowing what's about to happen. "...o-okay.."

Derek couldn't help but crack a little smile at her sweet, submissive voice. Casey was so cute. His fiesty, moody...endearing girl throughout the day, and now? She was so vulnerable and trusting of him. He knew no one had ever seen Casey Macdonald like this. Now, he would make sure no one else will.

He rubbed the belt against her ass before smacking her with it.

"OW! ONE!" She yelped.

*SMACK*

"TWO!"

*SMACK*

"THREE..!"

*SMACK*

"F-FOUR!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

As they neared the end, Casey's voice was cracking with some sobs from how wonderfully painful it was. She knew she had to count anyway..

"...t-t-t-...tt-t"

Derek put his hand to his ear, "What, Casey? You need to say that last number unless you want more."

Casey spat it out finally, "...TEEEENNN!" She was breathing heavy.

Her ass was red. Derek tossed the belt aside and gently rubbed her raw skin to comfort her. "It's okay, babe. It's over now." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her ass once. She blushed and he turned her back onto her back. "I like knowing that my princess will be shifting in her seat funny tonight at dinner...knowing it was me who did it to you...everyone else so damn oblivious about your punished backside."

"derek.." she blushed hard. "...can...we...?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Case. I planned on it. I was going to pound you into that bed whether you liked it or not."

She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, kissing him hungrily. Derek kissed her back, running his hands through her hair. "mmm...so excited, huh?" He asked softly against her mouth before pulling away to pull his shirt off, and to yank his boxers and jeans down.

Casey's eyes were curious and big. Derek was even larger than she imagined...he was hard as a rock.

"Spread your legs wide." He told her.

She nodded and spread them open. "...Fuck me, Derek.." She said, her eyes filled with lust.

"Oh, I will. You'll beg and beg for me not to rip your cunt apart, but even then, you won't have any sympathy from me.." He grabbed her hips and brought his cock to her entrance, using his hand to rub his dick in circular motions on it.

She was about to whine about his teasing, but then she felt herself get very full as he plunged inside of her. "...DEREK!" She cried out, her hands grasping onto his shoulders. He didn't respond, and started off slowly pumping into her. She gasped and moaned, "oh my god..." she was saying every so often, "please...harder...HARDER!"

He gripped her hips and started pounding into her, picking up speed and intensity.

"Are you a slut, Casey?!" He asked her harshly as he nailed her over and over again. She was moaning and clawing into his skin, "...noo! No! Please! I'm not!"

"are you sure?! Tell me you're a slut..." He pulled out all the way, only to slam back in with full force. "Before I bruise your pussy, tell me you're a slut!" He commanded and fucked her harder.

Casey couldn't take anymore and finally yelled out, "YES! Derek! I'm a slut! I love this! I love you fucking me...I love your dick...it feels so good in me!"

She pushed him over the edge with her racy confession...one that he would NEVER hear in any other situation. He moaned as he came to his climax, filling her up with hot cum.

He pulled out and laid beside her on her bed, both of them breathing heavily.

"...Wow." She said.

"...I must agree." Derek replied.

"I can't believe I acted like that..." Casey said when she slowly came to her senses.

Derek gave a small frown and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "You're a human being, Spacey."

"...Why do I only feel that way with you, then?" She asked.

THE END.


End file.
